His Favorite Shirt
by teganharuno
Summary: Sakura stays at Sasuke's one late, rainy night. Kind of a Crackfic. Oneshot


Sasuke stood over the stove, moving the pan occasionally to mix his stir fry. Karin strolled into the kitchen and grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I like you better domesticated, Sasuke-kun!" She cooed, leaning closer to him. His eyes flicked to the ceiling in irritation.

"And I like you better when you're outside of my apartment like everyone else." He growled, walking to his front door and opening it.

"Awe, but I have nowhere else to go!" She whined, walking to the door and pouting beside him.

"Go to Suigetsu's." He replied, and shoved her out the door without letting her finish her complaint. It was 10 o'clock at night and pouring outside, but he didn't feel even the tiniest amount of remorse. Just as he reached the stove and shut it off, someone knocked on his door. He sighed, stomping back into the hall. As he tore open the door, expecting the red head to be standing there sulking, he was met with large, mint green eyes. Sakura stood on the front porch of his apartment, soaking wet and looking like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"S-Sasuke-kun, may I stay here for tonight?" She mumbled, her eyes pleading. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He questioned curiously. She had an apartment of her own a few blocks away. Her lips parted, as if she were about to speak. She glanced in the direction of the hospital, in direct view from Sasuke's apartment, then up at the sky. Her glance shifted to her feet and her mouth shut. Sasuke studied her physical appearance carefully. She still had on her work clothes, she was soaked from head to toe, she had bags under her eyes from exhaustion and her arms still contained small traces of blood. And she was still standing in the pouring rain. Sasuke stepped aside to let her in. She glanced up nervously and realized he was waiting for her to enter. She stepped inside and he shut the door. "After you take a shower you need to change into some dry clothes." He directed.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Sakura asked, confused. All of her clothes were at her apartment.

"I don't care. You can go through my closet and find something." He grumbled, quickly wandering back into the kitchen to collect his food. Sakura fought the heat from her cheeks as she stumbled down the hall and into the bathroom. She knew the layout of his house from helping him move everything into it when he returned to Konoha. Lately, he had been acting like he had never left. Sakura wasn't sure if that pissed her off or if she liked it. Everything felt…normal.

Her shower was relaxing. Too relaxing. She almost fell asleep standing up. After she dried off and put her under garments back on, she wrapped the towel around herself and made her way down the hallway to Sasuke's room. She felt awkward having to go through his closet and borrow his clothes. She pulled out the t-shirt closest to her, which was a large, black v-neck. It had a large Uchiha symbol printed on the back of it. She slid it over her head and it came down to mid thigh. She blushed lightly, not wanting to try on a pair of pants. She knew they'd be too big anyway. With her clothing situation handled, she pulled a blanket off the top shelf of the closet and made her way to the couch in the living room.

Sasuke heard Sakura leave his bedroom and made his way there. He tore off his t-shirt and went to the closet for the only one he found comfortable to sleep in. He quirked an eyebrow when he discovered that it wasn't there. He shifted through his other clothes but couldn't find it. He made his way down the hall and turned into the living room. Sakura was curled up on the couch in the very t-shirt he was searching for. She sat up quickly and met his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned cautiously. He shut his eyes and nodded.

"Sakura." He greeted. He took a few steps toward the couch and tilted his head, staring at her. She, too, studied him. He took note of her pink tinted cheeks.

"I-is something wrong?" She muttered nervously. His brow furrowed.

"You're wearing my favorite shirt." He stated bluntly. Sakura's eyes widened and cheeks quickly burned red.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun! I'll change." She mumbled quickly, standing up. Sasuke watched as his shirt fell down along her bare thighs. He eyed her petite frame in his baggy shirt. He studied the differences that the color black made to her appearance. She stepped passed him, heading for the hall. He turned and caught a glimpse of the Uchiha symbol on her back.

"Sakura." He called after her. She stopped, startled, and turned to face him. "It's fine, lay back down."

"I don't wanna be a burden, Sasuke-kun. I can change if you want your shirt back." She said sullenly.

"I said it's fine." Sasuke huffed. "Go to bed." With those last words he made his way back to his bedroom. In the morning, he woke to find her already gone. His shirt was lying on the back of the couch and the blanket was folded neatly. He picked up the small note on the table.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for letting me stay! Sorry for any trouble!"

He sighed and picked up his shirt, heading back to his room. As he turned, he caught the familiar scent of cherry blossoms and mint leaves. It was the very essence of Sakura. He held his shirt up to take in more.

That night, it also poured. Sakura shivered as she stepped out of the hospital. The rain was cold. She could see Sasuke's apartment from the steps and hoped that maybe he would let her stay again. She ran down the block until she came to his porch. She stepped up to his door and knocked. After a minute of no one answering she knocked again. Again, no one answered. Sakura figured maybe he had gotten called for a mission. Either way, she didn't want to be in the rain anymore. She scurried to the living room window and pushed it up, climbing through and landing softly on the floor. She cautiously scanned the apartment. She caught sense of Sasuke's chakra and tip toed to the doorway of his room. She peered in to find him sleeping on his side, facing the door.

She debated on whether to wake him and ask if she could stay or whether to just stay anyway. She decided she didn't want to wake him and risk his wrath for her sneaking into his apartment. However, she knew she needed to change clothes so that she didn't get his floor or his couch drenched. She quietly scurried to the closet, only to find the shirt that she wanted wasn't there. She glanced to Sasuke's form on the bed, only to find that he was shirtless. Sakura was completely confused. Just yesterday he had complained because he had wanted to wear that shirt to bed but now he wasn't even wearing a shirt. She looked around the room, scanning for the shirt. Maybe he put it in the laundry hamper so that he could wash it. She stole another glance in Sasuke's direction and realized that he had his arms wrapped tightly around something. She tip toed to the edge of the bed to get a closer look and came to the realization that he was cuddling with his shirt. She repressed a giggle; even though she didn't understand why he was cuddling with the shirt she found it funny and cute. Maybe it was Itachi's?

Sasuke opened his eyes and Sakura's heart sank into her stomach. He was gonna kill her for breaking in and sneaking into his room. However, she watched as his brow furrowed and he blinked at her. Then he sat up and Sakura realized that she was paralyzed with fear. His eyes left her face and stared down at his shirt. He picked it up and studied it, then held it out to her. Her eyes widened and she just stared.

"Hurry up and put it on." He growled. His voice was quiet, but deep and raspy from grogginess. Sakura could feel her entire body turn red. He put his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes. Sakura quickly changed into the t-shirt and turned to go back to the living room. She squeaked when a hand grasped onto her arm and pulled her back. "Lay down." Sasuke commanded.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned in disbelief. Sasuke sighed irritably.

"If I have to repeat myself, I'm sending you home." He grumbled. Sakura quickly lied down next to him and watched as he shut his eyes, his breath softly fanning her face. Her confusion scrambled her thoughts and her heart raced.

"Sasuke-kun…why were you cuddling with your shirt?"

"…It smells like you now."


End file.
